Goku's Alive!!
きていた が だ!! |Rōmaji title = Ikite Ita Son Gokū Zetto Senshi ga Zen'in Fukkatsu da!! |Literal title = Son Goku Survived — The Z Warriors Are All Resurrected!! |Number = 107 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Where is Goku? |Airdate = September 11, 1991 |English Airdate = November 3, 1999 |Previous = Namek's Explosion... Goku's End? |Next = The Heavens Tremble }} きていた が だ!!|Ikite Ita Son Gokū Zetto Senshi ga Zen'in Fukkatsu da!!|lit. "Son Goku Survived — The Z Warriors Are All Resurrected!!"}} is the thirty-second, and last, episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 11, 1991. Its original American airdate was November 3, 1999. Summary As the Dragon Team contemplate the apparently permanent loss of Goku and Krillin, Vegeta comes up with a solution: wish Goku and Krillin to the Earth's Check-In Station in the Other World and then wish them back to life, in which case they would be brought to Earth. Gohan and Bulma are ecstatic, and Bulma shows her gratitude to Vegeta by offering to let him stay with her family at Capsule Corporation along with the other Namekians, the latter namely because that's pretty much the only place they wouldn't be out of place due to their extraterrestrial origins on Earth. Vegeta, however, claims it is only because he wants Goku to show him how to become a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and the others arrive. Gohan is finally reunited with his mother. Over the next 130 days, the Nameks adjust well to their life on Earth (Moori learns to play golf, the young Nameks learn poker and Captain Ginyu lords over the pond creatures in Bulma's gardens). The Namekian Dragon Balls finally regenerate thanks to Grand Elder Guru passing his power to Moori before dying, and Porunga is summoned once again. The first wish is used to bring Goku and Krillin to the Check-in station, but Porunga only does it for Krillin, stating that since Goku is actually still alive (much to everyone's shock), he cannot send Goku there as doing so would kill him. The next wish is used to restore Krillin to life, and the third wish is to bring Goku back to Earth. However, Goku contacts Porunga and requests not to be sent back, as he plans to return by himself sometime. Irritated (and at the same time desperate to learn how to become a Super Saiyan), Vegeta steals a Capsule Corporation spaceship and leaves to search for Goku alone. Also greatly disappointed is Master Roshi, who insinuates that Goku is only scared of coming home to face Chi-Chi, though he immediately recants when Chi-Chi threatens him with a sword. Piccolo tells everyone that if Porunga says that Goku will come back on his own sometime, then they will just have to leave him alone for a while. The Earthlings then use their last wish to restore Yamcha. Another 130 days later, Porunga is summoned again. The first wish is to revive Chiaotzu, the second wish to bring back Tien Shinhan, and the third to wish the Namekians to a distant, vacant planet discovered by King Kai to have a similar atmosphere to Namek. After bidding a tearful farewell to Gohan, Dende vanishes from the Earth along with the other Nameks. Porunga and the Namekian Dragon Balls follow. With the Z Fighters' long mission to revive their fallen comrades now complete, life for everyone returns to normal on Earth for now. Major Events *Vegeta and the Namekians are relocated to Capsule Corporation. *Porunga wishes Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan back to life. *Goku is revealed to still be alive and chooses to come back when he is ready. *Vegeta leaves Earth to search for Goku alone. *The Namekians leave Earth to head to their new home. Appearances Locations *Earth **Goku's House **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gun *Namekian Dragon Ball Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi and the others attempting for a second time to use the Spaceship to head to Namek only for it to be cancelled when Dr. Brief tells them that Bulma and Gohan are already on Earth is exclusive to the anime. *The anime features additional scenes of Vegeta and the Namekians at the Capsule Corporation before the scene where Porunga is summoned such as Dr. Brief showing Vegeta the spaceship and Captain Ginyu as a frog leading other animals. *The anime shows the startled reactions of people in West City after seeing Porunga. The manga only references this in the narration. *The anime shows Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien being brought back to life as well as the Namekians saying their farewells to the Earthlings before heading to their new home. This too was all only referenced and not shown in the manga. *In the anime, Vegeta uses the Capsule Corporation spaceship to leave Earth. In the manga, Vegeta doesn't go anywhere. Trivia *In the Funimation dub of this episode, Chiaotzu is called "Emperor Chiaotzu". This is a reference to the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. While Chiaotzu is actually an emperor in the movie, he never held this position in the manga. There is a similar reference with Mercenary Tao in the episodes "Double Trouble for Goku" and "The Puzzle of General Tao." **Similarly, Tien Shinhan was referred to as being his bodyguard, which was also his position in Mystical Adventure, while in the manga, he was simply a friend of Chiaotzu as well as a fellow student at the Crane School. *In the edited version a Police Officer shouts "What! It's Godzilla!" when he sees Porunga. *The sword Chi-Chi holds looks much like the sword Gohan trains with while in Break Wasteland. *At the end of the previous episode, Vegeta is seen fleeing the scene after his brief battle with Gohan, but is still present in this one. *Similar to "It's Over 9000!", the original FUNimation preview of this episode features another Internet meme, when the announcer says "Krillin's indahouse!" *Back in the episode Picking Up The Pieces, Yamcha and Tien's bodies were loaded into freezing pods to preserve them for resurrection. However, when wished back in this episode, they instead magically appear before Porunga rather than waking up as other characters had before. It is unknown if this means Porunga created new bodies for them, as he would have for Chiaotzu whose body had been destroyed in the battle against Nappa, or if he had simply transported their restored bodies with their souls returned to the area. *Vegeta is seen 130 days later from the defeat of Frieza still in his tattered clothes. However, during the following saga, the Garlic Jr. Saga, he is seen with his outfit in pristine condition. *This episode is the first instance of Bulma showing signals of interest in Vegeta, despite her still being in a relationship with Yamcha at the time. *In the future alternate timeline this would be the last time Gohan and Dende last saw each other since the events change during the Trunks Saga. *Gohan and the others learn that Goku is alive, but he chooses not to come back to Earth just yet as he would not return to Earth until "Welcome Back Goku". Goku's reasons for choosing not to return to Earth are left unexplained, and are not touched upon in following episodes. *This is the last episode in the Funimation dub to use the original "Rock the Dragon" intro. *This is also the last episode until "Frieza's Counterattack" that is compromised of material from the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga as the Garlic Jr. Saga is not part of the original manga. *This is the very first episode in the anime in which Goku does not make an appearance. He appeared in every episode of the original Dragon Ball series and appeared in every Dragon Ball Z episode until the episode before this. *This episode used the insert song Kuchibue no Kimochi from Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 107 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 107 (BDZ) pt-br:Os Guerreiros Z ressuscitam fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 107 pl:Dragon Ball Z 107 Son Gokū przeżył. Wszyscy Wojownicy Z zostają wskrzeszni!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z